Rise against A hero's come back
by Arena19
Summary: what if one young women her dragon died after saving there world and the goddess wants to give than a second chance all they have to do is save some guys life stop the color less king and the other red and blue kings from killing each other sounds easy right. I do not own k project
1. Chapter 1

What if one young woman and her dragon died after saving their world and the goddess gave them a second chance? All they have to do is save a man's life and stop the Colorless king killing the Red and Blue kings .

I remember killing Ryder the same time he delivered a final blow that ended my life. The last thing I thought of was my dragon. Would I ever see her again? A tear ran down my face before I died. "Well, that's what I thought was supposed to happen".

But I woke up to see my dragon, Sapphira, looking down at me. I didn't know what to think! At this point, "You're not dreaming if that's what you're thinking," said a young woman, who was standing next to Sapphira.

"Where am I and why am I not dead?" "Oh silly child!" she chuckled, "You are dead but I am willing to give you and your dragon a second chance to live."My eyes grew bigger as I gasped in wonder at both the rather surprising presence of this mystery woman and her seemingly impossible offer."Remember," she continues, ignoring my obvious reaction, "Dragon riders live longer than humans and are not so easily killed. But you and your dragon placed your lives on the line to save your world."

"So, I will let you live. All you have to do is journey to the human world and save a young man's life as well as stop the Colorless king from killing the other kings in order to take their powers."

My reaction at this point has escalated from wonder and surprise to absolute disbelief! "Are you out of your mind?! Us dragon riders have never returned to the human world for over thousands of years and you, someone I've never met before, are telling me to save a human's life in the human world as well as stop the Colorless king from killing and taking the other kings' powers for good measure?!"

She smiled knowingly, "Yes. That's what I want you to do. But before you go, you need to know what you are up against. First of all, the Colorless king is not someone to be taken lightly. He's dangerous, unstable, very sly, and extremely crafty. He can be unfair and even cruel! He shows absolutely no remorse over hurting or killing innocent people, especially children. And as if that wasn't enough, the Colorless king would perform very dishonest actions to achieve his goals such as pretending to be a victim in danger, only to attack his saver."

"His powers include entering the bodies of various individuals and completely taking over, controlling every fiber of their mind. However, his body's original soul is forced to intertwine with his own by switching to several different bodies which leads him to lose control of his true self. Unfortunately, his powers are known to affect the other kings, gravely endangering them."

"So what does this man and the other kings that need my help have got to do with this Colorless king who you describe to be a mindlessly killing predator?"

i ask cause all she told me is that this color less king is bad news but she told us nothing about the other kings and this guy who I'm suppose to save she smile again "I was getting to that part child dont be so hasty. now Aura is a special power used by the members of each of the seven King Aura of a person depends on which Clan they belong to. Sometime long ago in history, there were seven Kings who led their respective clans.

However, for unknown reasons, a feud began between them and the clans separated, becoming enemies. Now, centuries later, the feud between the clans begins to escalate again because of a certain case regarding Yashiro Isana". "who is Yashiro Isana and what dose he have to do with all of this".

wrack och that hurt, will talk about Yashiro Isana later now back to the what we were talking about now Members of the Silver Clan possess this silver colored Aura. This Aura has the ability over gravity manipulation. The Silver King is able to levitate himself and other people he synced his Aura with by turning them into his temporary clansmen.

the Gold Clan possess this golden colored Aura. Not much is known about the characteristic of this Aura. The Gold King is able to manifest this Aura in the form of astronomical objects and use them to attack targets.

the Blue Clan possess this blue colored Aura. This Aura has the ability to strike opponents in quick succession and can attack multiple areas at once, they are also able to draw their Aura into their swords for combat.

and finely the Red Clan possess this red colored Aura. This Aura has fire-based characteristics with a very destructive force to it, and can incinerate almost any and everything in its be careful if you ever get in a fight with than oh and the young man you have to save is a member of the red clan.

What and you only tell me that now i yell at her wow she has blood good timing when telling some one oh the guy you have to save is a member of the red clan and there bloody destructive and can incinerate almost any in there path just my luck i die and this goddess whats to give me a second chance to live only to be kill by the red clan.

there nothing to worry about im sure you can handle this task now about Yashiro Isana  
He is a 17 year-old student at Ashinaka High School, nicknamed Shiro. Yashiro is a regular high school student coming from a regular family.

He is accused of being the "evil" Colorless King responsible for murdering Clansmen Tatara Totsuka, and thus, his life is now on the line. so in other words I have to stop the color less king from kill Tatara Totsuka and from frameing Yashiro Isanan for murder right.

one more thing when you stop the color less king from kill Tatara Totsuka he will go after Silver king but once he takes over the silver kings body Adolf K. Weismann will be ejected from his original body by the Colorless King and will from that time on inhabited the body of a teenage boy, where after becoming amnesiac, Weismann will assumed a new identity as Yashiro Isana.

what so your telling me that Yashiro Isana is Adolf k. weismann aka the silver king yes and the only way to stop the red clan from killing Yashiro is to stop the color less I think thats every think you need to know oh one more thing I'm sending you back in time a week befour Tatara Totsuka murder oh he was murder at night on top of a Building hey wait your sending me back in time yes sorry but this has already happen so you must go back in time and all of this good buy and good luck to you both ahhhhh I yell as me and Sapphira were sent back in time through a magic portal. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hannah Hannah HANNAH" "huh" I heard some one yell out to me why dose it feel like im falling from the sky I than woke up and look around and yep I was falling from the sky "ahhhhhhhh" I yell as Sapphira fly as fast as she could to catch up to me she caught me just in time be four I hit the ground "Man that was closes dam goddess bloody sending us through a portal in the sky what the hell was she thinking" than I released I need to conceal us from the humans I than put my Hands in front of me as they glow a light green and said Disillusionment Charm A spell to make us invisible to humans and undetected from radars.

I was trying to think of what are next plan was when I look strait ahead of me and look at the city "well she has a way of hinting that she wants us to find this guy asap but to drop us from the sky and on top of that she picks the fucking city were we are so posted to find this guy dose she want us to get court be four we can even save this guy and the world from the color less king" I said in anger "you know maybe she was trying to give us a head start be four the color less king gets him first hmm"

"yea I Guss" I said as I look at the city below us "wow earth has changed a lot since our ancestors one live here on earth" I said to Sapphira "yea your right Hannah" "I remember reading books about earth and why are ancestors left earth It was said that the humans fear us because humans fear what they could not control".

sadness in my voice as Sapphira nodded her head in agreement we both knew that this was a touchy subject for both ride and dragon "hey how about we talk about some thing like what to do next", "well I was think we could" when my hand hit some thing hard behind me I look back and there it was are big back pack that had are big tent that fit both of us in it and food.

Bang I look stat up at the sky sure enough there was a huge thunderstorm on the way well I guess that settles things than lets look for some where to set up camp so and hour later we found a good place to set up camp in a forest on a island.

But there was one problem there was a school on this island "so what are we going to do if some one see us here" "they wont" I said as I walk to the end of the camp site and put my hand up in front of me again as they glowed a light green "Muffliato Charm" I said as a invisible wall came around are camp site to conceal us from any one who would come near the camp site.

"what sort of spell was that" Sapphira ask as she watch me as I sat down and eat some food "it's a spell to make are camp site invisible to humans and also they wont be able to hear are conversations from nearby" "so in other words if some one was to walk past here they would see not thing but trees and would not be able to hear us talk right" yep I said as I lay back and waited for the thunderstorm to start "so whats the plan" "well I was thinking that in stared of trying to find this guy let's look for the red clan cause where the red king is this tatara totsuka will be as well" "hmm that's better than the idea I was think of" "and what was your idea" "To fly around to we find tatara totsuka" Sapphira smile I sigh and face palm my face "oh come on Hannah you need to lose an up a bit" sapphire laugh I gave her a look that said so not funny.

That night I woke up from the nightmares of my past and decided to not go back to sleep because all that wait me was more so I watch the raging storm out side the next day we try looking for the red clan from the sky and not thing so I decided to go down and walk around and ask people were I can find the red clan but all I got was people

freaking out and saying they dont know who I'm talking about or were I could find than all in all I was starting to get piss "you know if you keep stressing out your only going to grow old fast" Sapphira said telepathy to me "oh be quite you I like to see you come down here and talk to these people and ask than where we can find the red clan" I said to Sapphira telepathy.

I was storming down the walk path when I slam into some one we both fell to ground hard "watch where your going" the guy yell who had short red hair and a black Beanie on his head "you watch were your going ass hold" we both got up into each other face and started a face off "am Hannah do you think now the time to pick a fight" Sapphira ask me telepathy.

I ground my teeth and walk right pass the guy as fast as I could if I did not walk way right than and there some one most likely that guy would be in a lot of pain right now "are you alright" Sapphira ask me "yea I just need to walk around for a bit and I should be good" "ok well I'll keep looking from the sky ok". yea I said as I sat down for bit to think of a new plan to find this guy we only had one week be four the color less king kills him I sigh "whats wrong you look down" a guy said to me as he sat down next to me "oh it's not thing" I said to

him "oh it's one of those sort of things you can't talk about but want to tell some one right" "yea how you know" "hmm just a Guss" he smile warmly "so whats your name" Hannah I said to him "that's a really nice name" "thanks" I said as I look up at the sky "you like the sky do you" "yea it's so wide and free up there".

hey tatara were heading back now another guy yell out well it was nice to meet you Hannah oh how rued of me my name is tatara totsuka hop we meet again he said as he ran of I was to shocked to say any thing back to the guy I was to save he was sitting right next to me talking to me and I let him get away with out even asking him were he live or some contact number to meet again "Sapphira" yea "did you just hear every thing" yep "dam it".


	3. Chapter 3

That night It was storming again I sigh for the hundredth time that night "you know this is not all a lost"."you know what he looks like and even talk to the guy and we can cut down are search now cause we know what he looks like".

"yea but what we dont know is were he's going to be kill and all we know is that it's all going to take place on top of a building and that's why I want to know where the red clan hangs out so we can follow the guy around to the night he's supposed to be kill and prevent the color less king from killing him"I look up at the sky as a lighting bolt strike the ground I sigh again "looks likes will see if we can stop the color less king or not" "and if not"? Sapphira ask I look up at the sky again.

"than this world will only once again follow the sane past events" "were tatara totsuka is murdered and the two kings die" "so why dont we change that save tatara totsuaka and change the course of history from it what it supposed to be"I look at her she was right this was not not the time for me to feel sorry for my self because these people need me right now more than they ever could know "your right Sapphira thanks" "your welcome now let's get some sleep tomorrow is going to be along day.

the next day we fly around again I was about to give up for day when I sure him "Sapphira down there do you see him" "yes I do see him see I told you it was not all a lost right" yea I said as I watch him from on top of a building he was going around filming every one and every thing he was also talking to some guys that I Guss where part of homra I than learn that the right I slam into and all most got into a fight with was a part of homra from I could hear his name was yata misaki.

"man I'm still piss off from what happen yesterday that chick slam into me and had the balls to not say sorry to me" he complain to the other guys "why that piece of shit" I said as I was getting ready to go down there beat the shit out of him."Now's not the time to start a fight is it now" Sapphira said to me telepathy "No" I said as I sat back down now in a bad mood.

four the rest of the week I follow him around making sure to keep note of places he had been and listen in on there convenes so as to know what they where doing the next day and were I could find than few out the week but most of the time tatara totsuaka was with the red king that was un till that night the night he was to be murdered by the color less king I lost him some where in the cloud of people "shit we need to find him be for it's to late" I said as me and Sapphira fly around fast looking on top of every building I was about to lose hope when we found him.

"There he is" I yell to Sapphira "so whats the plan just fly over the building I'll do the rest from there" Sapphira got me as closes and just as the color less king was about to turn around and shoot tatara totsuaka I jump down and puss tatara out of the way BANG I got shot in the shoulder "H Hannah" I didn't answer tatara because I was forcing all my strength to keep both of us alive.

"who the hell are you he said as I stand there holding my shoulder " "Me I'm your worst nightmare ass hold"I said as I clap my hands together fire released I than reopen my hands and grab my sword out of the flames and pointed the sword at him if you bail your life leave now all I will cut you down were you stand "haaaa you what could a girl like you do to me the color less king" he was right about one thing theirs not much I can do in this condition be sides defend of his attacks but for how long I was all ready starting to feel dizzy from blood loss.

"I dont think I can hold on for much longer" "Hey I heard the gun shots from up there" "isn't that were tatara is filming the city at night" "yea come on guys he's in trouble lets go help him" YEA "tsk this is not over I will kill all the kings and take there powers haaaa" I like to see you try "ah will meet again girly and next time I will kill you for sure buy buy now".

dam he got away I said as I started to faint from blood lost but tatara catch me just in time hey are you all right your shoulders bleeding ah dont worry about me a little gun shot isn't going to kill me I just need to sleep as I started to black out I sure the jerk from last time and the guy with blonde hair and red neck tide and than every thing went black.


	4. Chapter 4

side story

"he's just up there hey tatara are you" I stop yelling out to him when I sure who he was holding It was the girl from last week when we ran into each other she had long light brown hair and bright green eyes she was beautiful,I was to shocked to say any thing esl that kusanagi was the first to walk up to tatara "you alright" "yea but she not", "come let's take her back to homra","yea" tatara said as he pick her up into his arms and carried her bridal style for some reason that piss me of seeing him carried her like that.

Back to main story

It was warm, so blissfully warm my subconscious was so warm so oddly warm that for once in my life I felt at pace and was not in any pain for a change,I heard voices around me talking,"is she going to be ok","yea she be fine she only got shot in the shoulder" "wait no pain" I remember getting shot and blacking out I started to open my eyes but when I did I wish I didn't there standing all around me where the red clan homra and that dam jerk was glaring at me "so Hannah now that your awake much to my relief".

said tatara who was standing next to a little girl in red and black dress and a little hat oh her head "can you tell us why you where up there in the first place not that I'm not thankful or any thing It's just like you knew this was going to happen and apparel out of nowhere just in time to save my life"."well I would love to tell you guys but I dont think you guys would believe me", "try us who knows it may not sound as crazy as you think it dose I sigh and tried to sit myself in a sitting prison when the pain from my shoulder hit me at full force shit I cuss "Here let me help you" said the guy with shot red hair who was wearing a black Beanie on his head "why are you helping I thought you hated me from the death glare you were giving me".

"because you save tatara life so you cant be all that bad",I got a better look at him he was pretty hot I than put my hand out to him my names Hannah and yours yata nice to meet you yata I said as we shake hands "so who are the others here" I ask yata "well you all ready know tatara over there and behind the bar is kusanagi the guy sitting at the bar is mikoto and and the little girl standing next to tatara is Anna" "hi nice to meet you all thanks for saving my life I'm in your debt", "theirs no need for that you save tatara life at the risk of your own" said the guy sitting at the bar that yata said was mikoto I nod my head

"ok if every is done let's get back to what we were talking about", "well if you really must know than to start if off do you guys believe in dragons riders" they look at me as if I was out of my mind "d did you just say dragons riders" I nod my head "see I new you would not believe me","It's not that we dont believe you It's just hard to believe with out some hard evidence to back up what your saying to us" so evidence hey "yea you need to prove what your saying is true".

"what your saying is true ok I'll show you that i'm not lying come follow me I'll take you to were I have been staying"and hour later and we where at the camp site were me and Sapphira live "you guys have been staying on the same island that Ashinaka High School is on how have you not be seen by any one" "that easy to show you guys but first I need you all to stand in side the camp site" when every one was in side the camp site I put my hand in front of my body again as they glowed a light green and said "Muffliato Charm" and a wall came up around the camp site again if fade from a light blue color to not thing.

I turn around and sure that every one was really surprised by what I had just done "what are you" yata ask I sigh "I just told you guys be four I'm a dragon rider", "and again you need to prove it","all show us some thing" I look at him "hmm so you want me to so you my dragon than fine if that's the only way you guys will believe me than".

I than closes my eyes and Telepathically talk to Sapphira. "hey Sapphira are you there","yea i'm here" "you ok" "yea i'm fine and you" "just fanatics hey can you come down here and show these guys that I'm telling the truth here" "sure"."ok she coming down to land so stand back a bit" than a huge shadow of Sapphira flew over us as she came back around and landed in front of I told you I was not lying I said as I look Sapphira over to make sure she was not hurt.

Once done,I turn around to see how there reaction to seeing Sapphira was they where so shocked they where speechless "well I did try to warned you guys that you would not believe me un till you sure if for your self" I said as I walk over to than and sat down "now you guys may want to sit down for what I'm about to tell it's not a short story" they all nodded there heads and sat down as walk right up to Sapphira and look at me for permission I nod my head and Anna sat down next to Sapphira and pate her feather like body once done watching Sapphira and Anna I turn back to every one esl the look on there faces was priceless that I laugh my ass off.

"what so funny" yata said "you want to know what so funny it's how you people think dragons are some horrible monsters that go around eating humans and destroying every thing in there path that's not true dragons do not attack all eat humans It's just the way you people stereotype dragons here on earth", "but enough of that let's get back to whats really important you guys want to know why I'm here and where I came from and why I save tatara right" they nod there heads again.I pointed to the sky "I live up there in the sky until I died but we dragon riders use to live here on earth that was un till the humans came to fear us because humans fear what they could not control".

"And so I die saving my world and the goddess of life gave Sapphira and me a second chance to start a new life in this world and what she wanted us to do was save tatara life which will stop the blue king from killing your king and the red king from killing the silver king and I know what your thinking what dose tatara have to do with all of this that's is simple the color less king use that poor kids body to try and kill tatara but I stop that from happening and so now he going after the silver king in order to kill him and take over his body but than some thing happen and the silver king aka Adolf K. Weismann was ejected from his original body and into the body of that boy and than kick off his air ship by the color less king but some how he survived the fall and from there he would never know that this happen at all and when you try to kill him he wont even know the reason why you guys want him dead also there is some thing esl you guys should know the color less king power is also known to affect the other Kings".

"So is every one still following and getting what I'm saying" I said as I look at every one and the tension in the air was thick kusanagi was the first to speak "so in other words this color less king plan was to take over this boys body so that when he try to kill tatara he would than kill the silver king and take over his body and in doing that Adolf K. Weismann would be forces to take over the body that he use to try and kill tatara with right"."and Than a war between the red and blue clan would have escalated into A fall out war between the red clan wanting Yashiro Isana dead and the blue clan wanting to arrested him for murder which would have made it easy for the color less king to absorb and kill your kings and kill than"so any other questions I ask as I look around at every one.

"Yea I do" said tatara "yea go head and ask"?"well that night when you save me you clap your hands together and call out fire release and when you open your hands a fire the length of a sword came out of your hands and than you pull out a sword from the fire can you tell me why you need to do that and what sort of sword that is I have never seen a sword like that be four".

"yea I can tell you why,you see there are different types of dragon riders with different abilities like the mean type abilities are fire,water,earth and air also we can use magic like Energy Vampire is a spell that the user can use on other people and use their powers as their own when they are in contact with that person. Atmokinesis: is a spell to control or manipulate the weather, like creating rain, tornadoes, fog…etc.

Cryokinesis: is a spell to control the element : is a spell to heal and it even can heal some one who near : is a spell to manipulate electricity and electric : a spell to speak, or to understand, all : is a spell to mentally manipulate are just some of the magic we can use there more powerful for the reason why we have release for the sword is simple you know the four elements right".

"Yea Water,Earth,Fire,Wind" "that's right well you see they are the four elements that dragon riders have and they be come one with his or her dragon it all depends on what color the dragon is when they hatch from the egg if the dragon is green than the rider will be a earth element the dragon is blue than the rider will be a water element the dragon is red than the rider will be a fire element user and finely if the dragon is white than the rider will be a wind element user because of that each rider with one of those elements has a special sword that is unique to each rider their is never same one each dragon rider has a unique sword release for each element,like when tatara sure me release my sword on top of the building and the name of my sword is the Crimson Tempest Dragon", "so what element user are you" yata ask me "well i'm a fire element user see" I pointed to Sapphira has every one look at her sapphire feathers were a fiery ruby color.

"Now it is getting late so any more questions" every one said no ok so for now lets leave it at that for to now you guys have a lot to think about but also I said as I look up at than with series eyes remember this do not take revenge on the young man Yashiro Isana he was taken over and it is likely that the color less king has most likely absorb the boys life into him self.

and that may be the Cass why the silver king Adolf K. Weismann was able to take over the body of yashiro Isana because there was no soul in there to begin with" every one look at me with series and shock faces "so your saying that he not only try to kill tatara but he also kill this kid and took over his body" yes but I think that only happen because he must have bin in that boys body for to right that's enough for now I think you guys should head back be four the storm hits "what storm" yata ask Bang "that one" I said as I pointed to the sky.

I waved goodbye to every one "so do you think we have seen the end of the color less king" I look at Sapphira "no not by a long shot there Is still more to come people like him will stop at nothing to get what they want" I said as we walk in side the tent to get some sleep I had a bad feeling that tomorrow was going to be a every long day.


	5. Chapter 5

I thought of adding this funny chapter from the manga and that it should of been put into the anime and that they should of not of kill off all three characters and I do not own K project all anything in this story just my oc characters any suggestions all comments to make this fanfic better are welcome but if your going to be rude don't bother commenting cause I wont reply nor will I read than

like I said to day was not going to end well and all because of chitose and his bloody womanizing behavior so me and chitose were running like crazy trying to get away from this crazy girl he had slept with than ditch after she had cut his drink in half because chitose could not remember any thing that happen that night so that piss her off.

early that morning after the guys took me to see the blue king and I told him every thing from when I got here to every thing that happen up to also did not believe me until I show him Sapphira and what I could do and after that he thank me for stopping the color less king and gave me a that now I exists in this world after that I found a place just out side of the city for Sapphira and me right after getting settled in are new home I said good buy to Sapphira and head over to meet every one esl at the baseball field to play bass ball,every one was having a good time.

me,Tatara and Anna where sitting and waiting for our turn to hit,chitose was also sitting with us but some thing was off about him "hey chitose you look like so guy took some really hot girls away from you" I said in a teasing manner."well you see when a guy like me is so popular it gets to be to much to handle"I look at him with a annoy look on my face and said "you know what chitose you and your womanizing behavior is going to get you in a lot of trouble one of these days".

I said sarcastically as I turn back to see mikoto getting ready to hit the ball "hey yata get ready mikoto is up next"kusanagi yell to yata,I look a yata and he had the look of oh shit on his face."To bad,but even for the king his straight is to strong" said tatara as he film mikoto about to hit the "there goes the ball" I said as I watch the ball go flying far away "mikoto you hit the ball to far away again" Tatara yell out to mikoto while me and Anna look back at yata ...this is isn't even using his great handicap this wont be a game at all.

me,Anna and tatara all started to laugh at the scene in front of us as yata stood with his head down while mikoto and every one esl ran round the field "hey you three stop laughing" yata yell at us witch made us laugh harder "huh" me and chitose look at Anna when she had stop laughing and had turn and was now looking at some thing "whats wrong Anna" I said as Anna pick up one of her red marbles and look through it "she looks so sad don't die yet okay" ...EH both me and chitose said,"hey chitose it's your turn to hit",dewa said as he walk up and started to pull chitose over to hit the bull,"hey wait what did you mean Anna" I sigh "I told him his womanizing behavior would come back and bite him in the ass one of these days "I said as we watch yata throw the ball at chitose clang.

chitose hit the ball but in the wrong direction "EH...where are you aiming at..." Yata and bandou ask as we all turn to where chitose hit the ball AH! Watch out we all yell to the woman walking on the foot path she turn in time to catch the ball and crushed it into pieces she than look up at us "I found you chitose-kun" she said and by than the moron was hiding behind me.

"Am chitose why are you hiding behind me? "because she one scary women", "yea that's not good enough excuse go out there and fix things with her right now chitose" I said as I try to move out of the road but chitose would not move from behind me and she turn and look at me like I did some thing wrong "so is this your new girl friend","EH... I think your getting the wrong idea here lass,come on chitose tell her im not your girlfriend" I said as I elbow him in the gut but than the ass put his arms around me and said "hun dont be like that you know your my number one girl" if you think she was piss be four well she was be on piss now.

We both started to back off "am chitose if this is your idea of getting out of not fixing the mess you made than it's not working" I said as I kept my eyes on her to see if she would make a move and attack us and she did boom the back fence behind us was rip to pieces."wow how lively"tatara said as he happy film every thing that was happening "ok now it's really time to run"chitose said as he graved my hand and ran like hell I could hear yata yelling but could not hear what he was didn't stop running to we knew we lost her.

"do you think we lost her chitose"I said as I was bend over to catch my breath we were standing in front of a ally way "Yea I'm sure we lost her for the time being" he said as he kept looking around to make sure "good" I said as I stood up and slap him up side the head "och y" why did you hit me for",He yell at me "that's for getting me into this mess" I yell back we were both in each other faces now when two hands shot out and graved us and pull me and chitose into the ally way.

when we turn around to see who it was that graved us it was tatara and dewa "dam it tatara,dewa you scared the living shit out of us I". that was the last word that came out of my mouth be for tatara slap his hand over my mouth I was going to pull his hand way and yell at him for putting his hand over my mouth when she walk past the ally oh chitose kun were are Kusanagi -San ? Yeah their both here alive and breathing here chitose,Hannah huh we both look at each be four chitose took the phone from tatara "Ku...Kusanagi".

"Yo need me to save you two" "mi...mikoto n-no we'll get out this are self" I look at him "we she only after you remember" "hey chitose lucky mikotos in a good mood today" Kusanagi I said as I took the phone from chitose so I could talk to him "hey so can you tell me any thing about the woman" I ask him as I wait for him to start talking "sure ok listen up Hannah That woman is a infamous assassin and a strain not only that but she got the nickname yukibiri Maria"and not only that Clients who break their promises will definitely be killed,they say it seems like she's really feared of however,she won't kill a good person so...WHAT ON EARTH HAS CHITOSE DONE?.

"but that's just how I'm imagining it though" "ok thanks" I said and look at chitose "so in other words chitose after you got helplessly drunk you went and done it with the assassin woman,and now you have no memory of it and that's why she so piss at you",I said in a deadpan voice and hand the phone back to him "It's ok It's ok we can some how manage it" chitose said talking to who ever was on the phone "and that's a checkmate" dewa said "hey let's not abandon him ok" "you have that smile on your face again tatara" dewa said.

hmm..."dewa mind if I ask you some thing" tatara ask as he nodded his head "you seem like really close friends with him have you and chitose always been close friends" at first dewa said not thing as me and tatara withed to see if he answer us all not "it was a inseparable ,well you see that guy was an really earnest person in the after a really terrible break up, he's not been able to seriously trust a woman, well as the saying goes an idiot stays a idiot anyway".

"click sigh chitose sure has guts to have messed with that strain that is","by strain you mean...? "AH so you don't know shouhei?...They're not like us who get are powers from are kings people with their own abilities do appear from time to time in fact Hannah may be a strain her self seeing as she dose not get power from a king. but even so there's no reason that just because of her ability that even the assassin woman's face is noted for right?" "EH?" Kusanagi-san were did you get that information?" "That's a trade secret HAHAHAHA".

after chitose hang up I turn and ask "so what are we going to do now that we know who we are going up against" I ask it was dewa turn to talk "well since our opponent is yubikiri maria to be frank she'll kill us to" "Your are right about that" boom "WA-WAIT! LET'S CALM DOWN MARIA-SAN" her face turn from piss to happy you remembered well am no' um...any way can we pleases just calm down a bit and took things boom BOOM "WAAA" chitose yell as we were now running for hour lives "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT ME,HANNAH-CHAN AND TATARA-SAN ARE INVOLVED IN THIS NOW" dewa yell at chitose.

"Hey Hannah-Chan and tatara-San You two need to please go in the other direction,if you to are with this idiot you'll get kill for sure" "WHA- hey that's mean dewa" I stop running and look at dewa in shocked "well if you insist" Tatara said be four runing around a corner in the other direction like dewa ask us to do YOU'RE A HEARTLESS MAN!chitose yell at him but tatara was all ready gone.

dewa turn to me go now why'll you still have a change to I look up at him with a warm smile on my face and shock my head no "if I turn my back on my friends now when they need me the most than I have no right calling than my friends" It was dewa turn to be shocked "well if you want to stay and help than I wont stop you" I nod my head "ok let's get going be-four she catch's up to us" I said as we took off runing the time we all got to the bar were chitose had met the woman we were all tried from runing all over the city.

"...I thought that if I come back to the same place yesterday I could some how remember It...may be I should look for a time machine instead?" DON'T GIVE UP! Me and Dewa said in a serious tone "you need to stop it already will you? dewa said in serious voice "you're to noisy,I am reflecting on it!.

"That's not what I meant and you know what im talking about chitose don't go dragging around a woman that you had dumped forever"."I'm not dragging her around" "chitose?" dewa gave a warning look "wait a sec. somehow,I feel like I've remembered"HUH was all me and dewa said be four chitose held dewa chin in a romantic way witch I could not help but laugh my ass of at dewa had the most piss of look on his face...OI. dewa said as chitose kept talking"I met her eyes and ask You're alone " by than I was rolling around on the floor laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes.

what we didn't know was that tatara was trying to find the woman and try and reason with her "AH their you are" beam she slam me into the wall and had her hand around my neck "you where there with chitose-kun weren't you were is he,you know were he is dont you Homra's weakest executive..." "hmm I've also heard of you A strain as well as a assassin Yubikiri Maria" "you know it would be so easy to torment you but it not my intention to piss of the red king so were is chitose-kun" "you like chitose-kun a lot don't you but what is it that you're really upset about" at first she was shock at what I said and her face went from shock to sad and than she said...Because I'm like a Monster...

AH... hmm I look up at chitose hey you ok chitose do you remembered every thing that happen with you and Yubikiri Ma I stop med sentences when I sure the look on his tense "I had a lover That I had loved so much until now I still haven't gotten over him" "did he bid you farewell? "no he didn't even say goodbye to he found out about my ability,He ran away without saying a can't be helped Because I'm like a monster" "do I resemble him?

"I'm sorry for making you my substitute" "It's fine","I want to make a Promise with you when we wake up...I must say It back to the present time boom I guess play time is over now I remember every thing now and what I my must do I put hand on dewa and Hannah shoulder chitose they both said ...I look back at her and lurch my self at her and than held her and said goodbye I'm sorry for runing away again past tense "I want to make a promise with you when we wake up hug me and this time make sure to say goodbye okay" "I promise".

"well that's a really sad story" shouhei said "by the way tatara you heard it from yukibiri maria herself,didn't you? "yes I did if you talk to her calmly she's actually quite a friendly person" "did you not tell chitose about this" fujishima ask "well where's the meaning if he can't figure it out on his own right? "well that's your specialty but It would be good if she doesn't kill him thought" ding "AH still alive! tatara ask as me,chitose and dewa walk in " im so...sorry for causing you guys so much trouble".

"honestly people leave you because you possess power HUH" "It's not that hard to believe that's why my people left earth in the first place people fear power and those who possess power as well". I said as look out the window "But it's totally opposite from us!" "Hmm?" me and Tatara said as we both turn to hear what shouhei had to say "we have the same kind of power as that strain, but yet our power has become a way for us to bond hasn't it?" "I guess you're right" tatara said with that all to knowing look as he thought "loneliness, Because of the existence of power..."

"Hannah-Chan" I turn to look at chitose "yes what is it chitose" "I like to say sorry for getting you into this mess of my please for give me" "sure just dont go doing it again ok" "she may have forgiven you but i sure as hell wont forgive you that fast for getting her in Involved in all of this" yata yell as he chase chitose all around the bar and out the door don't you think we should stop than be four some gets hurt dewa ask me "Na this will make him think next time be four he pulls some thing like this ever again" "WAAAAA please don't kill me yata-kun".


End file.
